gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Breakin'Benny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weaselcake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 11:50, July 12, 2011 I suppose i should be thanking you for dealing with the vandalism problem, was too busy reinstalling my OS to deal with it myself at all. Im not sure I can make users admins myself, I forgot the name of the head one who can, but I can probably reccomend you or something. -C2k 's edits are relatively small and harmless, just a bit of "fun" pulled by the sister of someone I know on youtube, and they share the same IP. They don't have too much impact on things as a whole considering most of her edits seem to be attempts at wiki-wide running gags that people will eventually become desensitized to. Actually I think 80's starting to do his own edits, I wouldn't be surprised. They're still relatively uneventful and thus nothing to go banning him over but occasionally he goes a bit far. on the other hand, I know him in a different way. He's out to get InvertedShadow or something and will do just about anything to bash at him and make him look bad while making himself look good, even if his efforts are juvenile and... well, ineffectual. I wouldn't go so far as to block him, at least not yet, but he's still a nuisance that we could very much have gone better without. I'll rewrite his article or something so as to go in better detail. Zystamatic or one of his buddies is loose on the wiki again apparently and he's editing my messages. Just warning you. Who is Zystamantic? He's an asshole, let's leave it at that. Heck, looked pretty good to me. 01:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ask first Did you forget ask if you wanted to edit my Page for permisson you Bloody Idoit Quit editing my pages. Austin624fan (talk) 13:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Am I a UtubeTrollPolice Cop Here's my Anwser...... HECK NO!! Austin624fan (talk) 18:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Austin624fan Sorry to hear that, but everybody such as Rivfruitv, Kugawattan, Shirosaki97, MrC2K are against me, I need assistance. Sorry it needs to be this way. However, I have autism just like you. Merry Christmas. (if I'm right/wrong) ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 19:40, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Any more sayings before I go? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I apologise for causing so much damn trouble. I'm a cunt. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 15:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I have found Garry's Mod Fanon Wiki! Long ago, when I was researching something on the website, I have found this wikia. However, there is only one page that is found is Gmod DS . So, I create a page called "Painis Cupcake ", and every other page I created. Do you think that you would be the Administator of Garry's Mod Fanon Wiki? Nin10doGMod (talk) 01:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey you, I need you for something http://slenderfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Fortress_Wiki http://slenderfortressnonofficial.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Fortress_Non-Official_Wikia http://slenderfortress-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Fortress_Concept_Wiki http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale_Au_Wikia Would you come here and help, plz?